


Kitten

by HXIII



Series: Moonspice [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXIII/pseuds/HXIII
Summary: ' And what would you like for me to do for you, dearly beloved?' PWP





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> A set of One-Shots with Ansem(SOD) and Xemnas. AU-ish.

' And what would you like for me to do for you, dearly beloved?'

This is what Xem calls him sometimes, this is what he has unintentionally agreed to - he doesn’t mind the pet name.

In fact, it's smooth and velvety as Xem says it - soft. Ansem almost feels as if he’s in a trance. 

Expert yet delicate hands travel down his collarbone, exploring the soft curve of his chest, before traveling down and circling around a pert nipple. 

“On the bed, kitten”, Ansem says, voice low, eyes dark. There’s fire there in Xem’s eyes, soft tongue licks warm lips when Ans says those words, The desire to willingly submit to him and only him only increases with something dark, sinful. 

There is no push back - barely much resistance as the other man walks backwards slowly towards the bed - golden eyes never once leaving his Seeker’s - with something hungry, half lidded and dark. 

“Kitten?” The word rolls off his tongue, as he tilts his head to the side. They’re both shirtless, so the sight of Xems bare neck and toned chest sends fire igniting in his core and lighting him inside like magma. 

“Yes, “ His seeker answers, approaching the bed and trapping him there, towering . He lifts a hand to the back of his neck, and covers Xems mouth with his own. The soft sigh with the deep moan that escapes past their mouths gives him more incentive to go deeper, feeling Xems tongue, hot, wet, and warm, meet his and practically melt into him. 

He feels hands trail down his chest again, guide down to scratch lightly at the flat of his abdomen. Ansem shivers, sensitive there and fights back a moan. 

Xem gives a small smirk, taking control as his hand goes lower, tracing his hands along his hardness. Ans resists the urge to press into him, presses kisses down Xem's neck, feeling and moaning as his tongue rests against a beating pulse. 

Ansem wants to explore every inch of his kitten - wants to make him unravel and twist in ecstacy with each touch, kiss, and swipe of his tongue. His darkness, his precious darkness combs his fingers through his long hair and trails downwards. Ansems mouth circles around a nipple, kissing before closing warm mouth around it. 

Xem’s body arches into it - and he looks deliciously gorgeous here, Ansem thinks - taut warm body melting into his. His silver hair is splayed about him like a moonlit halo - it makes him hunger even more for this man. 

“Fuck,” He hears Xem curse - Xem never curses, thinks it’s not very sophisticated language in any situation, but this - his other hand is circling around the other nub, loving the delicious way it hardens at his touch. 

He wants to say ‘you’re going lovely, kitten‘ but the grip in his hair tightens - Ansem groans, and licks a long line up Xem’s toned chest. 

The look Xem gives him is nothing short of dark and sultry. He wants Xemnas mouth on his again. 

“I want you, “ Ansem feels the other man whisper against his lips, and Xem’s mouth is on his again - hungr, wet, and warm. 

Their movements are rushed yet fluid after that. Xem wants both of their clothes off - it’s evident in every movement and hungry touch he gives Ansem - every hushed gasp and moan and heated touch he leaves. 

Their movements have landed with Xem leaning over him, and he’s feels as if he’s staring up into an abyss, temporarily lost. Only Xem has this kind of hold on him - something Ansem can get lost in. 

Xem is all over him then, - sinful mouth leaving a heated trail down his stomach, all the while whispering ‘I’m your kitten for tonight, so use me as much as you please’

His mouth is pure sin, while his hand does not hesitate to grip his hardness, and Ansem wants to let this darkness consume him completely. Xem’s mouth on his dick makes him almost lose his track of thought completely. It is all intentional, from the way the flat of Xem’s hand lay on his stomach and the other at the base of his dick, which is now disappearing inch by agonizing inch into Xem’s willing mouth. 

It’s almost like being possessed by darkness in the most sinful way, but more closer and personal. His hands tangle themselves in silver hair, long mane framing Xemnas’ face in the most beautiful way, eyes closed, looking blissed out. 

“Yes, your mouth is so good for me, kitten,” There’s a dark edge to his tone, something deep and burning, and Xem likes it, only sinks further, taking him so easy. Ansem’s surprised he isn’t choking - he fucking wants him to. The thought alone makes him grip Xem’s hair tighter, but there’s no pressure behind it. 

The moan Xem lets out is deep and lewd, the vibrations wrapping around his dick, sending tendrils of desire shooting from the pit of his stomach. And then Xem pops off him before devouring Ansem again, tongue like velvet running along the underside of his dick. 

He tilts his head back, losing himself in Xem’s pretty fucking mouth - hisses when he feels Xem drag his fingernails on the underside of his thigh - because Darkness, he’s definitely sensitive there. 

He’s extremely tempted to let his come shoot down the other mans throat, but no. That’s not what he wants now. What he wants now, and he lifts Xem from off of him - hand still in his hair - not forcibly because Xem just obeys, follows him, and his eyes close when Xem’s mouth devours his again. They both moan, hot and heavy.

“You’re such a filthy kitten,” Ansem says against his lips, tasting all that is Xemnas as well as himself on Xem’s tongue. 

“You make me this way,” Is his response , pushing Ansem backwards, hand on his chest forcing him to lay his back against the soft sheets. There’s something in Ansem that flushes hot and dark with desire. Xemnas’ voice sounds fucking wrecked. That combined with the kiss swollen lips and flushed skin, it’s a memory that’s painted in his mind forever. 

Xem is above him, body definitely bigger than his because he’s more toned muscle than slim like he is, and Ansem likes that slight difference in their bodies. Ansem secretly loves that someone as powerful as Xem can submit to him like this - or rather , make him submit to this charm of seduction he has.

“Such is what happens when you’re acquainted with the darkness, love.”

Xemnas’ eyes flash with something and Xem is hot open mouth kisses along his throat, while bringing their naked bodies together. 

The reaction is instantaneous - Ansem doesn’t hold back the deep moan that wracks his body - his own body arching into Xems bringing their hardnesses together with one sweet thrust of his hips. 

Xem hisses at the contact, hair damp over his eyes but then he finds Ansems mouth again, and he keeps that slow sinful pace , while Xem literally tongue fucks his mouth. 

One hand, which was gripping bedsheets , is now trailing red marks - marks enough to sting for days - down Xems back. The other is on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss , almost to the point that it gets hard to breathe. He doesn’t want to breathe. Xemnas is his drug , his darkness , his weakness. 

Ansem thinks he might’ve cursed out loud when Xem grips both of their dicks and just starts stroking - his hand slick with pre come and spit making the glide easy. 

“Xemn-“ Ansem says his name in a choked out gasp as Xems voice is a whisper in his ear, I’ll do anything for you. I want you to come for me’ And at some point he wonders how the roles had reversed, because he can feel his orgasm coil below the pit of his stomach. He can come just like this. 

Xems hand still doesn’t stop, and his body is trembling something fierce - body flushed because something inside of him feels tight , and he’s probably cursing , or just chanting Xems name like a mantra fuck Xem You’re like sweet darkness touching me so fucking good there ‘ and it’s lewd and hot. Xems movement falter a bit, but then he buries his face in Ansems neck and he’s just, breathing hard, breathing him in, nuzzling his face in sweat damp hair, both of them not giving a fuck at how close they are and lack of personal space there is because -

Ansem is the one who crumbles first, his orgasm taking him by surprise by how intense it is, and his body is blazing. His release coats Xems hand and their stomachs, and realizes there’s a lot of it only because fucking darkness - Xem is coming too, body shuddering, eyes closed looking blissed out. 

He’s over sensitive, even as he feels Xems tongue trail over the mess on his stomach, ab muscles twitching at the contact. 

“Filthy kitten, “ Ansem says, but there is no disdain there. He reaches up to brush damp hair from his loves face, keeping his hand there. Xem leans into the touch. 

“Only for you, my seeker” Xem brings his hand to his lips and places a kiss there.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah because who doesn't like AnsXem smut. Follow me on twitter @hazeleyed_xem for more!


End file.
